Onward to Nowhere
by Stumble Blue
Summary: Description: The group continues to survive while all others die from misunderstanding and loneliness.
1. Questioning Survival

Onward to Nowhere

**Written By Stumble**

**Edited and Uploaded by MiniBlueSkirt**

**Released via joint account: Stumble Blue  
**

**Description: The group continues to survive while all others die from misunderstanding and loneliness.**

Chapter One: Questioning Survival

The man spits a length of saliva into the empty water bottle, only to watch it slowly dry up. He tilts the bottle this way and that, watching his spit crawl along the plastic interior. Some drool sticks to his ugly beard; the droplets sparkle dimly in the cracks between the boarded windows.

In the chair next to him, she starts crying again, not even bothering to cover her red, emotional face or her purple, unhappy eyes. She sits there with jerking shoulders and trembling hands, sobbing and making terrible noises.

A baby, three months old, five weeks dead, lays rotting comfortably in its crib; it's gender no longer known, its name no longer remembered.

This man and this woman…believing they were the last ones alive, made a promise…to re-create humanity; to save earth. Only a half hour after meeting, the man and woman made love in a burned field of corn. But after witnessing the rise of so many zombies…with how they would stand up from the bloody streak in the road; nothing but their mangled strands of meat and bone holding them together…what was really the point in trying? Who was there to say that their children would be able to survive?

But the child was born, had lived and had died, and the unmarried lovers had become so depressed these days, that all they could ever do was block out their thoughts, mourn their losses, and hope to die peacefully in their sleep.

She falls out of her chair and into the floor, her sorrow escalating to hysterics. She curls into a ball and wails.

He looks down at her with pity, but any compassion has long left him. He gets up and walks over to a window and peers through the cracks. He sees children in their spring dresses, some tattered and dirty; he sees little boys with buckets and toy shovels, teddy bears and plastic swords. He sees a man with one arm, a woman with none. He sees a crowd of empty-faced humans seeking after the warmth of his heartbeat.

He places a hand on his chest, feeling pain there. Maybe love is all they ever needed, he thinks to himself. Maybe all these creatures need is to be reminded of love.

In that moment, he forgets all about his own love, his own child, and moves over to the door and begins tearing off the boards in an urgent manner. Nails and rotted wood sprinkle the floor, sounding almost like music.

Looking up with a horrified expression, she screams in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't go out there!"

She swallows hard and tries to stand up, but falls, unable to catch herself. Moaning, trying to find the will to stand up, she tells herself she loves him and it is what she tells herself over and over until she is sprinting towards him, embracing him, kissing his neck and face over and over, begging him to stay with her.

But he is deaf to her now, and the door is wide open…


	2. Makeup

Onward to Nowhere

Written By Stumble

Edited and Uploaded by MiniBlueSkirt

Released via joint account Stumble Blue

Chapter Two: Makeup

"I dont like having to mention his name," begins Tallahassee, squinting in the sunlight as he stands infront of the black, numberless van. "it being so soon and all," he turns to the older female, the younger one having been excluded from the coming conversation, "But do you know what it was Bill Murray said about how he made peace with the zombies?"

"Yeah," replied Wichita immediately. "He disguised himself as one of them."

"Yeah," repeats the man, remembering. "Cause "zombies don't mess with other zombies.""

"Really? He said that?" breathes Little Rock. "That's so cool."

Feeling a tad left out, Columbus scratches the back of his neck and says, "That reminds me of the scene in The Mummy Returns when- when Johnathan was being chased by these mind-controlled slaves of Imhotep." By now, everyone is staring at him, with either surprise or polite curiosity. "Or, to be more realistic, it's like Shaun of The Dead- have you ever seen it..? Anyway, there's this one scene where the main characters are strolling across a town filled with zombies, and," he gestures with his hands over his face, "blood is just all over them, and they look so unsightly and unpleasant, it's hard to image-"

Tallahassee starts to speak, holding a finger up. "Hold up-" he looks directly at Wichita. "What was Bill's face made to look covered in?"

"Blood." she answers.

"And it worked for them in the movie, too, didn't it?" asks Tallahassee, turning to the younger man.

"Of course it did, why else would I bring it up?"

There is a brief line of silence between the four, then Tallahassee gives Columbus a lopsided grin. "I have an idea," he looks a the girls, then back at the man. "To be honest, this is what I've wanted to do since we first met."

Columbus blushes, and moves his hand back to his neck, muttering, "I really wish you'd stop beating around the bush about things-"

Tallahassee's tightly closed fist crunching into his nose cuts off his sentence, and he staggers backwards, holding his nose loosely. Suddenly he loses balance and flails his arms wildly as he falls back. But Tallahassee reaches out quickly and seizes him by the wrist, pulling him up to his feet. Columbus almost says thank you, but then he remembers that he just got punched in the nose, and he glares severly at Tallahassee through wet eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" he demands. Tallahasse puts his big hand over the younger man's face and smears the blood all over his skin. Nearly crying with humiliation, Columbus pushes Tallahassee's hand away and lunges at him, but he is faced with a gun.

"Do you want me to sympathize with you?" asks the man in a deep, quiet voice. "You're a zombie now; it's time to adapt or die, my friend." He puts the gun away and begins scrubbing his own face with his bloodied hands- with the blood of Columbus.

"So what happens now?" asks Colombus hotly, his legs shaking, feeling highly abused. "Are you going to hit the girls too?"

"I have some lipstick in my purse," says Little Rock carelessly. "I'll just use it."

Wichita nods, agreeing, already powdering herself with too much blush. "You look like shit." she says, smiling at him gently.

"You're okay with him going off of me like that?" says Columbus bitterly.

Tallahassee looks up at him quickly. "...Are you hurt bad?" he asks, concerned.

"My pride is..." mutters Columbus angrily.

"What?" asks the man.

"Nothing." He turns his back to him and licks the blood off his lips that is pouring from his nostrils. He ducks his head over his shirt and spits on it, then rubs it into the fabric, turning it pink. He wipes his nose with the back of his hand and it turns a vivid red. He feels his eyes widden with surprise, and he almost starts to cry; it's just not the same when you're the one bleeding, it's a scary thing that "can't ever happen to me." But it does.

"Hey, what's that over there?" asks Little Rock from a distance.

The trio looks in her direction and see her down the road, holding a pair of binoculars.

Wichita chuckles. "Uh, Little Rock? We can't see that far." She walks over to the younger girl and looks through them while the men continue decorating themselves. "It looks like a gas-station." She announces. "Some of the windows are boarded, but the door's wide open."

"Do you think it's safe?" asks Little Rock.

"If it is, doesn't that mean it isnt?" asks Tallahassee.

Columbus stays quiet, still sore about earlier; he follows in the older man's shadow with the meekness of a servent.

"What do you mean?" asks Little Rock.

"Well think about it," says Wichita with a smile, throwing an arm lovingly around the girl. "If we look like zombies and there are humans inside, then we'd be shot dead on the spot. But if that place is full of zombies-"

"Then that place might as well be in a five-star hotel." finishes Tallahassee. By this time, all four compainions are together, overlooking a distant grey building that has death written all over it.

Columbus shakes his head. "This is nuts..." he mumbles.

"Nut up or shut up." replies the man, and he pulls out his gun and practises a fake limp, leading the way to the gas-station.


End file.
